Les fruits de leur labeur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur Matt, Mello, et leur relation qui dure depuis si longtemps...et qui s'est arrêtée si brutalement !


**Titre : Les fruits de leur labeur  
><strong>

**Auteur** **: Anders Andrew**

**Rating : de K à T**

**Genre : recueil de drabbles divers et variés**

**Note : Alors voilà, sur LJ, il existe des arbres à drabbles. Quelqu'un écrit un drabble, et le suivant doit écrire un drabble commençant par les mêmes mots que le drabble précédent. Raison pour laquelle je fais ici un recueil de drabbles, les drabbles M/M que j'ai écrit dans ces arbres...**

**Je ferais des mises à jour de chapitres tous les 17 drabbles environ.**

**J'espère que ça intéressera quelqu'un. Je conseille ce recueil aux fans de Matt et Mello, les autres n'y voyant sans doute pas grand intérêt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le réflexe de Matt à de s'allumer une cigarette dès que la conversation devient houleuse n'a pas échappé à Mello, qui s'en exaspère tout seul dans son coin parce que le rouquin refuse de l'écouter. Une fois qu'il a sa clope coincée entre les lèvres, c'est comme si on avait affaire à une nouvelle personne. Il se redresse, et le geek timide devient un gangster célèbre, un petit malfrat, un espion, un playboy, un méchant garçon, un Clint Eastwood moderne…selon l'envie du moment.<p>

Rien ne l'arrête dans son délire, pas même les moqueries sarcastiques de Mello.

...

Dans son dos, il entendait les autres rire tandis que leur professeur se lamentait.

« Avec une moyenne aussi basse, je me demande ce que tu fais ici… »

- Il paraît que j'ai un QI de 165, grommela Matt, sarcastique.

- Ce qui n'est pas énorme, comparé à ceux de Near ou de Mello. Je te conseille de faire davantage d'efforts si tu ne veux pas te retrouver exclus !, déclara sèchement l'instit en continuant de donner les notes.

Un petit papier atterrit sur la table de Matt.

« Steinger est un trou du cul » disait le mot.

Il s'accompagnait d'un portrait peu flatteur de leur professeur.

Matt sourit et manqua de se retourner, quand Steinger s'exclama fièrement :

« Évidemment, c'est encore Mello qui remporte la meilleure moyenne de la classe. Nullement étonnant de la part de notre numéro 2 de la Wammy's House ! »

Un raclement de chaise derrière lui, à sa gauche, indiqua à Matt que Mello était énervé. Le prof lui tendit sa feuille avec un sourire.

- Trou du cul, marmonna le blond en déchirant son bulletin.

Le sourire de Matt s'élargit tandis que les morceaux de papier tombaient au sol.

...

« Faire disparaître les preuves, c'est le B.A-BA quand on bosse avec la mafia. » intervînt doctement Mello, l'air très content de lui.

Matt soupira en épongeant une traînée de sang à demi coagulé sur le flanc du blond, dévoilant une blessure dont les bords étaient brûlés. Mello tressaillit; son ami s'empressa de désinfecter et de bander la plaie, qui s'étendait jusque dans son dos marbré de brûlures suintantes et de larges hématomes presque noirs.

- Mais aussi, fit Matt, étais-tu obligé de tout faire exploser comme ça ?

...

Épaule nue contre épaule crispée.

Matt fait comme si de rien n'était et fume sa cigarette, les joues écarlates.

Mello sourit, de ce petit air taquin qui lui donne encore parfois l'expression de l'enfant qu'il avait été par le passé. Il s'amuse à frotter leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre et à admirer la rougeur gagner le front et les oreilles de son jeune camarade.

Il se penche alors à son oreille et lui chuchote quelque chose qui lui fait piquer un fard.

Le blond se redresse, satisfait. Ses yeux brillent de malice; sa main se pose sur le genou du rouquin, et ce dernier ne dit rien. Il est bien trop occupé à s'étrangler.

...

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'endorme, la tête sur son épaule. Les cheveux roux faisaient comme des flammes qui lui léchaient le cou, le faisant inconsciemment se crisper - rappel d'un horrible souvenir, celui d'explosions, de cris et de sang.

Matt avait conduit toute la journée et il était épuisé. La nuit appartenait à Mello et à son visage de cauchemar.

Mais malgré le fait que son épaule droite s'engourdissait, malgré le fait qu'il soit dur et sans pitié…le blond n'était pas mécontent de ce contact tangible.

Tous les mauvais rêves s'évanouissent quand vient l'aube, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

...

Avant lui, il ne se souvenait pas de qui il avait bien pu tomber amoureux. Toutes ses pseudos aventures n'avaient été que des mots inscrits sur un écran d'ordinateur et des conversations oiseuses, devant la webcam, qui se terminaient inévitablement par un peu de masturbation rapide, suivi d'un assouvissement strictement mécanique. Tout était superficiel et sans saveur. A peine avait-il fait connaissance avec une personne que celle-ci disparaissait à nouveau pour se fondre avec la masse indistincte et anonyme que l'on appelait Les Internautes.

La vérité était qu'avant Mello…il n'y avait rien.

...

Tu as gagné sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Dès l'instant où j'ai vu ton regard, j'ai été convaincu de te suivre à n'importe quel prix, bien que je le soupçonne d'être très élevé.

Pourtant, ça ne me dérange pas, Mello. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de mourir pour toi, si j'ai encore droit à ce regard-là.

Ce mélange de confiance et de tendresse, au milieu de ton expression arrogante, ne me laisse aucune alternative, pas le moindre choix. Je tombe pour toi dans un silence lourd qui n'est pas sans rappeler la fin d'une fusillade, alors que toutes les oreilles sont encore assourdies par le bruit des coups de feu.

...

Ce visage mutilé le lui rappelle : chacun représentait la punition de l'autre.

Matt ressent du triomphe, car finalement Mello est revenu vers lui en rampant.

Et il éprouve de la honte à chaque fois qu'il sourit en y pensant, et que son regard se pose sur le faciès ravagé de son camarade.

Mello, quant à lui, est facile à déchiffrer. Il avait abandonné Matt; s'il était resté à ces côtés, il n'aurait pas cette cicatrice au visage. Il haïssait cette preuve d'échec presque autant qu'il haïssait Kira.

Rien ne pourrait effacer les erreurs et les sentiments de chacun. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'essayer d'y survivre.

...

Il ne se retourna pas. Pas une seule fois. Alors que Matt tambourinait contre la fenêtre en hurlant.

Un adulte le retenait, empêchant le rouquin de le suivre.

Mello était conscient qu'il abandonnait Matt alors que celui-ci avait déjà été abandonné par ses parents. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas, ou alors il se disait que si Matt était bien l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'orphelinat, il serait capable de surmonter ce traumatisme.

Sans doute ne se reverraient-ils jamais. Mello comptait là-dessus, car à partir de maintenant, la présence d'un ami à ses côtés ne pourrait que devenir une gêne.

Une faiblesse.

...

Une faiblesse momentanée, due à l'épuisement et à la souffrance, fit vaciller Mello sur ses guiboles.

Matt le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le jeta dans le canapé défoncé qui occupait son appart.

Le blond étouffa un geignement entre ses quenottes acérées et blanches comme de petits os sanguinolents. Son pansement retomba sur sa joue, l'adhésif qui le retenait ne collant plus à cause de la lymphe et du sang. C'était son ami qui s'était occupé de ses blessures, et il n'avait rien d'une infirmière qualifiée.

- Restes couché, abruti. Et pries pour arriver au paradis avant que le diable n'apprenne ta mort.

Il était néanmoins de bon conseil. Mello saisit son chapelet.

...

Mello saisit son chapelet et pria. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, à présent.

Il faisait nuit, et Matt dormait - ronflait - près de lui.

Il avait du mal à imaginer que cette nuit pourrait être leur dernière. Pourtant l'opération qu'ils allaient lancer demain risquait bien de finir en bain de sang. De toute façon, Mello était plus ou moins persuadé que sa vie n'avait toujours tenue qu'à un fil. Il n'aimait pas laisser les choses arriver d'elles-mêmes, et tant qu'à mourir, autant aller au devant des ennuis que de les fuir.

Et enfin, il vaincrait Near, une fois pour toutes.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il priait. Il priait pour Matt.

...

Il priait pour Matt, qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il priait pour que celui-ci puisse s'échapper. Il priait pour son propre salut, car si Matt mourrait, son âme serait ternie à jamais. Il avait entraîné un innocent dans cette affaire uniquement par égoïsme et même s'il n'en éprouvait pas le regret, il craignait les conséquences de son choix.

C'était évidemment très stupide, mais les émotions interféraient dans son jugement. Objectivement, il avait eu raison de se servir de Matt. Mais son cœur lui disait que le rouquin risquait de payer les pots cassés.

C'est pourquoi il priait avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable.

...

Matt soupire en éteignant son écran. Ses yeux brûlent de fatigue, cachés derrière le verre orangé de ses goggles.

Il baille et relève les lunettes sur son front pour se frotter les paupières. Les pixels restent imprimés sur ses rétines.

Mello, quant à lui, vient de rentrer. Il est allé prendre sa douche.

Il est trois heures du matin.

Matt s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami. Bien que ce dernier soit déterminé, la cicatrice qu'il porte sur le visage est la preuve qu'il ne peut pas tout réussir.

Serait-il revenu auprès de lui sinon ?

...

Il ne peut empêcher le désir de transparaître dans le sourire qu'il lui adresse.

Mello fait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention et croque dans sa tablette de chocolat Hershey's.

- Tu as bien tout compris, Matt ?

Le fumeur hoche la tête, s'allumant une clope coincée entre ses lèvres encore tordues par un rictus.

- Je ne suis pas idiot.

Le blond se lève.

- Alors je vais dormir. Réveille-moi quand ce sera l'heure d'y aller.

L'autre observe son camarade s'éloigner, et derrière le verre orangé de ses goggles, l'étincelle de convoitise s'éteint aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.


End file.
